


Impact

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Blaine stopped in the middle of the pavement, and soon he found out it was a big mistake.Painful mistake.





	

Blaine was late.

  
He was so late, he could basically slow down and walk instead of running through the busy New York's streets. He wouldn't make it before the end of the lecture anyway, so why bother?

  
He stopped in the middle of the pavement, and soon he found out it was a big mistake.  
Painful mistake, mind you.

  
"What the fu-" he snapped at the man that tried, and kind of succeed, to run him over but he stopped the moment he saw the stranger's eyes. Wow.

  
"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, sir!" The man was up in seconds and started collecting the papers that flew around them. "My dad always told me to watch where i go, but I'm in such hurry and I just couldn't stop in time and I --"

  
"Hey, relax!" Blaine stood up and cut the man's rambling. "It's okay. No harm done."  
"Are you sure?" the guy didn't look convinced.  
"Yes. I'm Blaine, by the way" Blaine said, smiling at him.

  
"I'm Kurt" they shook hands and then Kurt saw the time on Blaine's watch.

  
"Holy fuck, I'm so late" he whispered in horror. "Reynolds gonna kill me, it's the third time I'm late for his lecture. This month."

  
"Reynolds? As in John Reynolds, Ancient History professor at NYU?"

  
"Yes. Wait, you take that class, too?" Blaine only nodded in respond. "Huh, how come I'd never noticed you before?"

  
"Good question, I'd like to know the same about you."

  
"So, since we both know there's no point of going to that lecture, what would you say for some hot coffee and a cookies?" asked Kurt.

  
"I'd say, lead the way."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to my friend Kendra! You're the best. I'll bake you cookies. xoxo


End file.
